1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held optical reading devices, and is directed more particularly to a reprogrammable hand held optical reading device that can be reprogrammed with use of a local host process or.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One dimensional optical bar code readers are well known in the art. Examples of such readers include readers of the SCANTEAM.RTM. 3000 Series manufactured by Welch Allyn, Inc. Such readers include processing circuits that are able to read one dimensional (1D) linear bar code symbologies, such as the UPC/EAN code, Code 39, etc., that are widely used in supermarkets. Such 1D linear symbologies are characterized by data that is encoded along a single axis, in the widths of bars and spaces, so that such symbols can be read from a single scan along that axis, provided that the symbol is imaged with a sufficiently high resolution along that axis.
In order to allow the encoding of larger amounts of data in a single bar code symbol, a number of 1D stacked bar code symbologies have been developed, including Code 49, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,239 (Allais), and PDF417, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,786 (Pavlidis, et al). Stacked symbols partition the encoded data into multiple rows, each including a respective 1 D bar code pattern, all or most all of which must be scanned and decoded, then linked together to form a complete message. Scanning still requires relatively high resolution in one dimension only, but multiple linear scans are needed to read the whole symbol.
A third class of bar code symbologies, known as two dimensional (2D) matrix symbologies, have been developed which offer orientation-free scanning and greater data densities and capacities than their 1D counterparts. 2D matrix codes encode data as dark or light data elements within a regular polygonal matrix, accompanied by graphical finder, orientation and reference structures. When scanning 2D matrix codes, the horizontal and vertical relationships of the data elements are recorded with about equal resolution.
In order to avoid having to use different types of optical readers to read these different types of bar code symbols, it is desirable to have an optical reader that is able to read symbols of any of these types, including their various subtypes, interchangeably and automatically. More particularly, it is desirable to have an optical reader that is able to read all three of the above-mentioned types of bar code symbols, without human intervention, i.e., automatically. This in turn, requires that the reader have the ability to automatically discriminate between and decode bar code symbols, based only on information read from the symbol itself. Readers that have this ability are referred to as "autodiscriminating" or having an "autodiscrimination" capability.
If an autodiscriminating reader is able to read only 1D bar code symbols (including their various subtypes), it may be said to have a 1D autodiscrimination capability. Similarly, if it is able to read only 2D bar code symbols, it may be said to have a 2D autodiscrimination capability. If it is able to read both 1 D and 2D bar code symbols interchangeably, it may be said to have a 1D/2D autodiscrimination capability. Often, however, a reader is said to have a 1D/2D autodiscrimination capability even if it is unable to discriminate between and decode 1D stacked bar code symbols.
Optical readers that are capable of 1D autodiscrimination are well known in the art. An early example of such a reader is the Welch Allyn SCANTEAM.RTM. 3000, manufactured by Welch Allyn, Inc.
Optical readers, particularly hand held optical readers, that are capable of 1D/2D autodiscrimination are less well known in the art, since 2D matrix symbologies are relatively recent developments. One example of a hand held reader of this type which is based on the use of an asynchronously moving 1D image sensor, is described in copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/504,643, which application is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference. Another example of a hand held reader of this type which is based on the use of a stationary 2D image sensor, is described in copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/516,185, which is also hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Optical readers, whether of the stationary or movable type, usually operate at a fixed scanning rate. This means that the readers are designed to complete some fixed number of scans during a given amount of time. This scanning rate generally has a value that is between 30 and 200 scans/sec for 1 D readers. In such readers, the results of successive scans are decoded in the order of their occurrence.
Prior art optical readers operate relatively satisfactorily under conditions in which the data throughput rate, or rate at which data is scanned and decoded, is relatively low. If, for example, the scanning rate is relatively low and/or the data content of the bar code or other symbol is relatively small, i.e., the scanner is operating under a relatively light decoding load, the decoding phase of the reading process can be completed between successive scans. Under these conditions scan data can be accurately decoded without difficulty.
Readers of the above-described type have the disadvantage that, if they are operated under relatively heavy decoding loads, i.e., are required to rapidly scan symbols that have a relatively high data content, the tracking relationship or synchronism between the scanning and decoding phases of the reading process will break down. This is because under heavy decoding loads the decoding phase of a read operation takes longer than the scanning phase thereof, causing the decoding operation to lag behind the scanning operation. While this time lag can be dealt with for brief periods by storing the results of successive scans in a scan memory and decoding the results of those scans in the order of their occurrence when the decoder becomes available, it cannot be dealt with in this way for long. This is because, however large the scan memory, it will eventually overflow and result in a loss of scan data.
One set of solutions to the problem of maintaining the desired tracking relationship between the scanning and decoding phases of the reading process is described in previously mentioned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/516,185. Another set of solutions to the problem of maintaining the desired tracking relationship between the scanning and decoding phases of the reading process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,214, which issued on the parent application of the last mentioned copending patent application.
Generally speaking, the latter of these two sets of solutions to the above-discussed tracking problem involves the suspension of scanning for brief periods in order to assure that the scanning process does not pull too far ahead of the decoding process. The former of these two sets of solutions to the above-discussed tracking problem, on the other hand, involves the skipping over of one or more sets of scan data, in favor of more current scan data, if and to the extent necessary for tracking purposes, in combination with the use of two or more scan data memories to minimize the quantity of scan data that is skipped.
Prior to the present invention, no consideration has been given to accomplishing scan-decode tracking in conjunction with 1 D/2D autodiscrimination, i.e., as cooperating parts of a single coordinated process. This is in spite of the fact that the 1 D/2D autodiscrimination is known to involve heavy decoding loads of the type that give rise to tracking problems. Thus, a need has existed for an optical reader that combines a powerful tracking capability with a powerful I D/2D autodiscrimination capability.
As new and/or improved 1D and 2D bar code symbologies, and as additional 1D and 2D decoding programs come into widespread use, previously built optical readers may or may not be able to operate therewith. To the extent that they cannot operate therewith, such previously built optical readers will become increasingly obsolete and unusable.
Prior to the present invention, the problem of updating optical readers to accommodate new bar code symbologies and/or new decoding programs has been dealt with by manually reprogramming the same. One approach to accomplishing this reprogramming is to reprogram a reader locally, i.e., on-site, by, for example, replacing a ROM chip. Another approach to accomplishing this reprogramming is to return it to the manufacturer or his service representative for off-site reprogramming. Because of the expense of the former and the time delays of the latter, neither of these approaches may be practical or economical.
The above-described problem is compounded by the fact that, if an optical reader is not equipped to operate as a tracking reader, it may not be possible to reprogram it to use an autodiscrimination program that is designed to be executed in conjunction with tracking. This is because the autodiscrimination program may include steps that require the tracking feature to prevent data from overflowing the scan memory and being lost. Alternatively, the scan rate may be decreased, although this reduction will adversely affect performance when low data content symbols are read. Thus, a need has existed for an optical reader that can be reprogrammed economically in a way that allows it to realize the full benefit of the 1 D/2D autodiscrimination and tracking features, among others.